The Last Kingdom
by Solita-San
Summary: El Reino Moonlight siempre estuvo a salvo del poder de Pitch Black, ya que es protegido por "The Big Four" y "The Dragon Brigade". Pero esta vez necesitaran de alguien mas para salvarlo, el mejor ladrón del todo Reino, Jack Frost. ¿Que ocurrirá y que pensaran ante la decisión del Rey de elegir a alguien mas? {Multi-Crossover}
1. Capítulo I (Wake Up Mom!)

_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS &amp; WILLIAM JOYCE &amp; CRESSIDA COWELL &amp; DISNEY &amp; HERMANOS GRIMM RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el comienzo de mi nueva fic crossover, "The Last Kingdom". Pues como saben, me gusta experimentar un estilo diferente para cada fic, por ello, en esta, cada capítulo, será algo corto, pero bien detallado, estarán divididos como por escenas. Cada capítulo tendrá una canción de fondo diferente para que se ambienten. Las canciones elegidas son todas de diferentes Soundstracks. Espero que le guste esta idea, y disfruten bastante el primer capítulo. **__**Disfrútenlo.**_

**Capítulo I: ¡WAKE UP MOM! **

**{¡Despierta Mama!}**

**(SONG: ****Coronation Day ****by ****Christophe Beck****)**

**(****Frozen OST****)**

Una leve brisa mañanera entro por el balcón de la habitación, de la Reina Rashmi, atravesando sus delicadas cortinas blancas de seda. La Reina se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama de dos plazas bastante grande solo para ella, pero perfectamente cómoda para su gusto. Sin embargo su sueño iba a ser interrumpido por su pequeña hija Toothianna que ha decidió despertarla a como dé lugar.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente, entrando sigilosamente una niña de apenas nueve años de edad, con sus pies descalzos, y sus largos cabellos hasta casi el final de su vestido, camino sigilosamente hasta la cama de su madre. Subió lentamente comenzando a saltar de la alegría gritando.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Despierta, despierta! ¡Es hoy! –La niña gritaba lo más fuerte que podía, tenía un pequeño vestido verde claro que le llegaba al comienzo de sus tobillos, con mangas cortas englobadas, y un pequeño listón en su cintura de color rosa.

Los ojos de color violeta cristalinos de la Reina Rashmi se abrieron lentamente, divisando la figura de su saltarina hija, que rápidamente se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios color carmesí, se incorporo sentándose en su cama mirando a su pequeña niña saltar sin parar. Era bastante paciente ante lo traviesa que era su hija.

-Observo que alguien está bastante emocionada. –Le sonrió acercando su mano pellizcándole la mejilla suavemente, que Toothianna se quejo levemente haciendo una mueca pero inmediatamente su mueca se volvió una sonrisa otra vez al instante.

-¡Es hoy! ¡Es hoy! –Grito sonriente resaltando un brillo de emoción en sus ojos violetas exactamente iguales a los de su madre.

La Reina sonrió aun más abrazándola suavemente, dejando caer algunos rizos de color negro de sus largos cabellos sobre la frente de su amada hija, y un poco en la nariz que hizo cosquillas en la niña.

Uno de los sirvientes de la corona real, golpeo elegantemente la puerta, haciéndose notar su presencia.

-¿Reina Rashmi? –Aclamo el sirviente del otro lado de las grandes puertas de la habitación.

-¿Si? –Pregunto elegantemente la Reina con voz clara, digna de una reina.

-¿La he despertado? –Cuestiono el sirviente algo incomodo, no podía haber cometido tal error.

-No para nada, dígame, ¿que se le ofrece? –Respondió amablemente mientras su hija observaba la puerta.

-Abajo la están esperando para ultimar los detalles para la celebración de esta noche majestad.

-De acuerdo, infórmale que estaré presente allí, en unos minutos.

-Sí, mi Reina.

Los pasos del sirviente se escucharon alejándose detrás de la puerta, entonces Rashmi le propuso a su hija.

-Toothianna ¿quieres ayudarme con tan ardua tarea? –Propuso a su hija que volteo a mirarla con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Claro! –Respondió de inmediato, titubeando un momento. -¿Pero luego puedo ir a visitar a Hiccup?

-Por supuesto que si princesa. Ahora vamos. –Le guiño un ojo.

**Continuara…**

_**{Bueno hasta aquí, lo sé, quedo cortito, pero tranquilos publicare varios por semana, uno por día o como quieran ustedes, no solo uno. ¿Qué les parece esta pequeña escena? Por lo que investigue, Toothianna tuvo una familia en el libro, que mejor no les digo que ocurre porque sabrán mas adelante, nada mas espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias y los veo en el capítulo que sigue. Besos.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_


	2. Capítulo II (The Mural of Kings)

_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS &amp; WILLIAM JOYCE &amp; CRESSIDA COWELL &amp; DISNEY &amp; HERMANOS GRIMM RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí el segundo capítulo, donde se ve un poco la cotidianeidad de Toothianna y su madre en su Reino. Espero que les guste, luego les diré como será la publicación de los capítulos. Disfrútenlo.**_

**Capítulo II: THE MURAL OF KINGS **

**{El Mural de Los Reyes}**

**(SONG: ****For the First Time in Forever (Inst.)**** by ****Christophe Beck****)**

**(****Frozen OST****)**

La elegancia y el paso firme de la Reina Rashmi se hicieron presentes en el gran salón de su castillo, seguidos por los pequeños pasos de su hija Toothianna.

Ambas vestidas elegantemente, con sus vestidos verdes característicos. La Reina Rashmi tenía un vestido largo de seda, de color verde con bolados en su larga falda, igual que en sus mangas también largas. Con un cinturón dorado. Y su cabello atado en una trenza dejando varios mechones negros dándole más belleza a su rostro, con su brillante corona dorada con una esmeralda en su centro.

Mientras la niña Toothianna tenía un vestido parecido al de su madre solo que sus mangas eran cortas y englobadas. Y su radiante tiara de color plateado pero sin la piedra esmeralda como su madre.

Varios de sus sirvientes se les acercaron a sus majestades con diferentes objetos en sus manos, llamando su atención.

-Uno por uno. –Suspiro ordenando Rashmi, sabía que sería una mañana bastante larga y atareada.

Ella se encargo de todo lo relacionado con la decoración que con llevaba a elegir o verificar la calidad de los utensilios, los colores de las alfombras, y muchos detalles más, esenciales para un gran baile, en conmemoración del decimo cumpleaños de su amada hija Toothianna.

En cambio Toothianna estaba encargada de medirse su vestido, pero no era una tarea muy sencilla ya que ella se reía al sentir cosquillas cuando las costureras con sus cintas métricas trataban de medirle su cintura, para su vestido que usaría aquella noche.

Por el contrario su madre mantenía la seriedad y templanza de toda una reina, que en unos segundos las costureras ya tuvieron sus medidas anotadas.

-Descuide Majestad en unos segundos ajustaremos los detalles y podrá medírselo. –Le aseguro una joven modista.

-Gracias Sara. –Le sonrió la Reina, aunque se volteo extrañada al escuchar a su hija riendo a carcajadas.

Luego de unos intentos más pudieron tomar las medidas correspondientes de la princesa. Entonces para Rashmi era el momento de enseñarle un lugar especial.

-Vamos Toothianna, quiero enseñarte algo. –La tomo de la mano llevándosela hacia casi el fondo del castillo.

-¿A dónde me llevas mami? –Pregunto la niña bastante curiosa.

-Es sorpresa, espera. -Detuvieron su caminata, y ella saco de su bolsillo un pequeño pedazo de seda, que tomo de las costureras. –Ponte esta venda.

La niña obedeció volteándose dándole la espalda a su madre, entonces ella le coloco delicadamente la venda, atándole un nudo bastante sujeto para que no pudiera espiar.

-Listo, no espíes. –Acaricio su mejilla sonriendo volviéndose a levantar tomando la mano de su niña retomando la caminata hacia el lugar misterioso.

Hasta que llego un punto que se detuvieron, entonces la curiosidad de Toothianna aumento aun más.

-¿Ya puedo quitármelas? –Le pregunto a su madre.

-No aun no. –Sonrió soltando su mano de su hija, tomando los picaportes de una doble puerta, abriéndola.

La nariz de Toothianna se sintió invadida por varios aromas florales e incluso algunos frutales, sus oídos fueron invadidos por el sonido de pequeñas alas que se movían rápidamente.

-Ahora puedes quitártelas. –Permitió su madre colocando suavemente su mano en el hombro de la niña.

Toothianna obedeció y entonces se quedo sorprendida por tan maravilloso lugar.

Era el refugio de colibríes del Reino, había millones, de todos colores y tamaños. El lugar era gigante con paredes llenos de flores de todos tamaños y colores. Algunos árboles frutales con sus pequeñas flores. Además en el techo había una pequeña zona sin cubrir, para cuando los colibríes estén listos para ser libres o para que ingresen nuevos visitantes.

-¡Mamá es hermoso! –Exclamo maravillada la niña ante tanta belleza.

-Sabía que te gustaría, desde ahora es tuyo. Creo que ya tienes la edad suficiente para estar aquí. –Le sonrió.

Toothianna sonrió abrazándola.

-Gracias mami.

-De nada mi pequeña, pero queda una sorpresa más. –Le sonrió acariciando sus rizados cabellos.

-¿En serio?

-Sígueme. –La Reina le guiño el ojo.

La tomo de la mano llevándola, pero Toothianna se detenía de a momentos para mirar y acariciar con sus manos las suaves flores, su madre sonreía como notaba la felicidad de su hija ante la belleza del lugar.

-Aquí es.

Se detuvieron y entonces los ojos violetas de Toothianna se abrieron de par en par, ante un bello mural donde se encontraban pintados ella con sus padres, los Reyes del Reino Memorie's. Tomados de la mano rodeados por bellos colibríes de color verde esmeralda.

El primero era el Rey, con un arco en su mano, con la vestimenta propia y su corona. Con su mano izquierda tomaba la mano de su hija Toothianna, luego la niña con su otra mano tomaba a su madre, que tenía el mismo aspecto solo que tenía unas grandes alas en su espalda.

La niña suspiro con un dejo de tristeza pero el sonido del reloj anunciando la media tarde la alerto a recordarle que debía visitar a su amigo Hiccup. No pudo decir nada una sola mirada basto que su madre asintió dejándola ir de aquel bello lugar, dejando a solas a la Reina que se dedico un momento a mirar el mural colocando su mano sobre él, acariciando la pintura en la zona de la mano del Rey.

-Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí Haroom. –Murmuro con un dejo de tristeza cayéndole una leve lágrima de sus grandes ojos.

_**{Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, o más bien son como escenas. Espero que les haya gustado, comencemos con las aclaraciones, el nombre del Reino es el centro de Toothianna. En realidad su familia son cuatro, Tooth tiene una hermana que se llama Sister of the Flight, pero no la incluí porque prefería que sea una familia de tres y Haroom es el padre de Toothianna y el Rey, por lo que se su poder es la arquería, por eso el arco en el mural. Ahora otro tema la publicación será los jueves y viernes, o sino viernes y sábado, así que no se preocupen si no subo el jueves, así serian dos capítulos por semana. El que sigue será sobre Berk y Hiccup.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_

**RESPUESTAS:**

**YesyHaddock: **¡Muchas Gracias! :D Espero que este capítulo también te haya parecido interesante. ;D

**sophiarouse: **Perdona por la espera. :( Aquí sigue el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado. :D

**FANPyF: **Aquí está el capitulo espero que te haya gustado. :D ¡Muchas Gracias!

**AlgoSeEnciende: **¡Muchas Gracias! :D Espero que te guste este capítulo también. ;)


	3. Capítulo III (The Isle of Berk)

_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS &amp; WILLIAM JOYCE &amp; CRESSIDA COWELL &amp; DISNEY &amp; HERMANOS GRIMM RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí hablaremos de Hiccup y su isla, que ocurrió con Berk para que acabaran en el Reino de Toothianna. Disfrútenlo.**_

**Capítulo III: THE ISLE OF BERK**

**{La Isla de Berk}**

**(SONG: ****This is Berk ****by ****John Powell****)**

**(How to Train Your Dragon OST)**

Hiccup era un niño de diez años de edad, hijo del herrero del Reino Memorie's, que junto con su tío Goober, son los tres mejores herreros de toda la isla o bueno los únicos. El joven Hiccup con su corta edad ya era bastante experto en el asunto, pero no estaba muy interesado en el tema del hierro en su totalidad.

A él le interesaban los dragones, igual que a su madre, de la cual aprendió todo lo necesario para poder interactuar con ellos. Él con su pequeña familia vienen de otra isla que fue gobernada por la oscuridad del Rey Pitch Black.

La isla donde vivía antes Hiccup se llamada Berk, no era un reino, en realidad ellos son vikingos, muy diferentes a los Reinos con oro y elegancia. Pero la particularidad de su isla es que vivían dragones, de todas las especies y colores, eran amigos de los pueblerinos, y Hiccup no se quedaba atrás él también tenía uno que era bastante pequeño, al cual nombro Toothless por tener dientes retractiles.

Lo encontró varado en el bosque, estaba herido y sin su ala, lo ayudo y se convirtieron en grandes amigos, era un pequeño dragón de color negro completamente invisible en la noche, con unos grandes ojos verdes. Era un Night Fury, una especie de dragones casi extinta.

La paz reinaba en la isla hasta que Pitch comenzó a atacar con sus sombras al lugar una noche, atrapando todos los dragones posibles volviéndolos oscuros ordenándoles atacar al pueblo, destruyéndolo con sus llamas. Pero no solo a dragones, también atrapo algunos habitantes volviéndolos sus esclavos que atacaban a otros que no fueron convertidos.

El jefe Stoico junto con su esposa Valka, a la par de sus dragones fueron salvando a todos los habitantes posibles llevándolos a varios barcos donde estarían a salvo.

Como eran vikingos no dejarían que destruyeran su Isla tan fácil, dieron mucha pelea lanzando bolas de fuego, y los dragones atacaban con sus jinetes. Aun así el poder de Pitch era más fuerte, y pudo vencerlos a todos.

Solo unos pocos habitantes con sus dragones pudieron salvarse. En esa lista estaban Hiccup, con sus padres y su tío. Estuvieron sobreviviendo bastante tiempo por el pescado del mar y algunas provisiones que pudieron embarcar a tiempo.

El encuentro entre los habitantes de Berk y los del Reino Memorie's fue allí, donde unos pesqueros del reino los divisaron, y al enterarse que venían en son de paz decidieron ayudarlos llevándolos a su Reino.

Para elevarse, tuvieron que usar sus barcos flotantes, que asustaron mucho a los habitantes de Berk, estaban acostumbrados a volar en los dragones pero no en un barco que subió hasta las nubes, atravesándolas dejando ver un gran Reino iluminado por la luz del sol. Todos se quedaron asombrados por el lugar.

La Reina Rashmi los recibió en su castillo junto con su hija, la Princesa Toothianna.

-Gracias por recibirnos a sus tierras Reina Rashmi. –Agradeció Stoico el líder de la tribu Hooligan haciendo una reverencia junto con su hijo y su esposa.

-Ha sido un placer. –Hizo una elegante reverencia en respuesta. –Por favor adelante, sería un gran honor compartir una taza de té con ustedes. –Sonrió amablemente.

-Claro será un honor. –Respondió nervioso Stoico, y los tres líderes subieron las escaleras llegando a un pequeño salón con muchas enredaderas en las paredes de color blancas, con una pequeña mesa de té.

Toothless se escapo del bolsillo de Hiccup corriendo a saludar a Toothianna, que desde entonces comenzó la amistad entre ellos, también incluyendo al dragoncito.

_**{Bueno, hasta aquí la tercer escena, lo llamare así, bueno es cierto los vikingos son de muchísimo tiempo atrás, antes de aparecieran los Reinados. Pero como aquí todo es posible los uní. La familia de Hiccup son cuatro integrantes, su padre, su madre y Gobber que sería su tío, en latino seria Bocón, hermano de su padre, en realidad no lo son, pero me parece el mejor puesto para él. Y esto donde Pitch ataca Berk, Hiccup tenía solo 6 años de edad igual que la princesa. Ah y si se preguntan por los demás personajes como Astrid, están entre los habitantes que se salvaron. Pero ellos aparecerán mas tarde. También, si algunos vieron la segunda película de HTTYD, recordaran que Valka dice que Hiccup y Toothless tienen la misma edad por eso se llevan tan bien. Bueno mañana subo otro, porque como recompensa de tanta espera subiré tres. Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias. Besos.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_

**RESPUESTAS:**

**AlgoSeEnciende:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! :D Si empiezo desde hoy. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. :D


	4. Aviso (He vuelto)

**+AVISO**

**{¡Hola amigos! Si, lo sé, he vuelto a desaparecer, pero esta vez publico ahora para avisarles que esta semana regresare con ambas fics. Aquí en "The Last Kingdom" comienza lo bueno, no puedo adelantar nada aun porque arruinaría la sorpresa, pero si puedo decirles que habrá muchas shippers, si se fijan en mi perfil verán mis favoritas y si habrá todas ellas. Hará más interesante la historia, y algo picante. Y ustedes díganme, ¿cuál es su pareja favorita? Gracias por aguantarme todo este tiempo, ya subiré. Los quiero. Muchísimas Gracias.**

**Atte.: Solita-San}**


	5. Capitulo IV (Hiccup the Blacksmith)

_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS &amp; WILLIAM JOYCE &amp; CRESSIDA COWELL &amp; DISNEY &amp; HERMANOS GRIMM RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí hablaremos de Hiccup como es un poquito su relación con la princesa. Espero que les guste. Disfrútenlo.**_

**Capítulo IV: HICCUP THE BLACKSMITH/PITCH'S COMING**

**{Hiccup el Herrero/Pitch Viene}**

**(SONG: ****Hiccup the Chief/Drago's Coming**** by ****John Powell****)**

**(How to Train Your Dragon 2 OST)**

Cuatro años luego de aquel acontecimiento, del encuentro de Berk con el Reino Memorie's. Toothless, el pequeño dragón de color negro como la noche, se encontraba observando atentamente cómo su amigo ya de diez años de edad, dibujaba con bastante empeño en un pequeño libro anotador, que siempre llevaba consigo. Su aspecto no había cambiado mucho, era un poco más alto, con sus cabellos castaños oscuros con su rostro resaltando sus pecas, y su ropa de típico vikingo, de pieles, que era un chaleco y una playera verde junto con botas también de piel.

El dibujo que él estaba creando, parecía ser el retrato del bello rostro de la princesa Toothianna.

-Listo, -Dijo de manera triunfal soltando su lápiz. -¿qué te parece amigo? –Le pregunto a su dragón apartándose un poco dejando que el dragón se aproximara a la mesa.

El animal comenzó a mover su cola bastante animado, tomando el lápiz con su boca comenzando a rayar todo el dibujo, haciendo una especie de forma parecida al dibujo, Hiccup lo detuvo quitándole los lápices de la boca, mirando su dibujo completamente arruinado.

-¡Ay no! –Tomo la hoja con decepción en su rostro. –La próxima vez no dejo el lápiz a tu alcance. –Lo miro de manera muy enfadado.

El dragón solo respondió bajando su mirada algo apenado.

-Oigan ustedes dos, deberían dejar de dibujar menos y trabajar más. –Los reprendió Gobber. Tío de Hiccup, de aspecto rudo pero bastante bueno, con sus trenzas largas en su bigote de color rubio y su chaleco de pieles, lo que más destacaba era que le faltaba su mano izquierda, debido a una mala experiencia con un dragón, cuando aun no se llevaban bien con los vikingos.

Él era el maestro de Hiccup en cuanto a todo lo relacionado con la herrería.

-Gobber no lo presiones, son solo niños. –Intervino Valka con un tono conciliador, con unos platos en sus manos.

Valka una mujer bastante amable, de aspecto bastante bello, con sus cabellos castaños largos atados en varias trenzas hasta su cintura, y un vestido verde atado en una cinta en su cintura. No estaba muy de acuerdo en que Hiccup trabajara.

La joven princesa se acerco a la puerta del hogar de Hiccup, y ya que estaba abierta decidió entrar de sorpresa.

-¡Hola! –Sorprendió Toothianna a todos.

-Oh, hola Toothianna. –Sonrió Hiccup.

-Pase princesa, nosotros ya nos retiramos ¿verdad Gobber? –Lo miro Valka con una mirada cómplice.

-Eh si, eh… yo me voy… a afuera. –Salió empujado por la mujer.

-Oh felicidades por su cumpleaños alteza. –Dijo Valka sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

-Gracias. –Sonrió Toothianna mirándolos algo extrañada.

-Mi familia… -Sonrió el niño señalándolos.

-Claro… Oh, oye, he venido a preguntarte si… no se ¿te gustaría… bailar conmigo el vals inicial? Es algo aburrido y tonto. Pero debo bailar con alguien... es tradición… –Pregunto ella bastante nerviosa acariciando su brazo.

-¡Si, claro que sí! –Sonrió el bastante entusiasmado.

-¿En serio? Genial, bueno ya debo irme. Tengo que regresar. –Se dirigió a la puerta.

-De acuerdo. –Él sonrió pero Toothless golpeo su brazo, con una bolsa entre sus dientes. –Oh espera Toothianna.

-¿Si? –Ella volteo.

-Ten… Feliz Cumpleaños… -Le entrego una pequeña bolsa de cuero marrón.

-Oh, gracias. –Ella lo tomo abriendo el paquete quedando maravillada por un lindo broche para el cabello con forma de rosa.

-¿Te gusta?

-Claro que sí. –Ella se coloco el broche en el cabello sonriendo. – ¿Que tal me queda?

-Perfecto. –Murmuro el sonrojado.

-Bueno ya debo irme. Gracias. –Se acerco dándole un beso en la mejilla saliendo de allí corriendo.

Toothless se acerco mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Y tú que estas mirando? –Pregunto el niño nervioso.

El dragón sintió algo extraño mirando la sombra de Hiccup comenzando a gruñirle

-¿Qué sucede amigo? –Lo miro el niño algo confundido ante la reacción de su amigo.

Toothless seguía gruñéndole a la sombra.

-¡Ustedes dos dejen de descansar tenemos que seguir trabajando! –Ordeno Gobber desde afuera.

-Sí, ya vamos.

Hiccup se levanto, seguido por Toothless que se volteo bastante desconfiado.

-¡Apresúrate amigo! –Toothless obedeció bufando saliendo de allí.

Las sombras de toda la habitación se comenzaron a mover, desapareciendo fugazmente viajando por todo el océano llegando a una isla tapada por una manta de neblina oscura y arboles completamente quemados y muertos. Las sombras ingresaron a un castillo completamente oscuro aterrizando en una esfera dorada dejando ver las imágenes de los dos pequeños niños.

-Amor joven... como me aburre… pero disfrútenlo esta noche que se acabara… –Murmuro un hombre que hizo con un movimiento de mano haciendo que la esfera explote quedando fragmentos dorados por todo el suelo negro, escuchando su risa resonante por todo el lugar.

**Continuara…**

_**{Bueno, hasta aquí la cuarta escena, si he vuelto, lamento mi desaparición, y díganme ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? El aspecto de Hiccup me base en cómo es en el libro original, que es bastante diferente al que salió luego en la película. Más pequeño, no sé exactamente qué edad. Y en cuanto a cómo Valka saca a Gobber, me parece que sería más de que con su madre habrá esa confianza y comunicación que con su padre no llega a lograr. Y si se preguntan descuiden habrá Hiccstrid pero más adelante, esto sería como una introducción. Aunque para ser más claros habrá bastantes Shippers. Si quieren saber cuáles son mis favoritas vean mi perfil que se los digo. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas Gracias. Besos.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_

**RESPUESTAS:**

**alwayswlove:** ¡Muchas Gracias! :D Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también.

**YesyHaddock:** Si, claro que habrá Hiccstrid pero muy adelante, paciencia. ;) Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado. :D

**Guest:** Muchas Gracias! :D Espero que te guste este capítulo también. :)

**sophiarouse:** Si, pero habrá mas adelante. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. :D


End file.
